Downtown Hong Kong
Reaching along from the northern reaches of the Victoria Peak towards the harbor in a steady slope, the Downtown is the pulsating heart of Hong Kong. It is the corporate center of this economy-laden city-state, as many of the megacorporations and their employees locate and vacate here. Central District The Central District is the centerpoint of Hong Kong. Skyscrapers point out its magnificient location, stretching from the western Victoria Harbor coastline on the Hong Kong Island. It reaches and envelopes parts of the old Western District and Kennedy Town. The Central District is an astonishing sight both at night and at daytime. At night, the corporate towers glimmer in nightlights of the neighboring districts. If you can catch a ferry going past the corporate district, you should check the views out, especially if your gig requires you to wander in its vicinity. At daytime, the mystically formed (following Feng Shui logic made by actual geomancers for big profits) objects of power battle silently for fortune and success. The formations of corporate conglomerates aren't random, as they are formed to reflect bad energy, qi, towards their enemies. For quirky observations, you should check out the forms of Evo HQ or The Wellington Building. Because of mystical tinkering with the mythical unknown, the Central District is a constant news source of the magical and beyond. Either because of the uncontrolled magical tinkering or because of the nature of the district has earned. Mid-Levels Along the ride on the Splendid Dragon Path from the Central district is the business district named 'Mid-Levels'. The district serves as a residence for the young corporate professionals. Corporate arcologies and enclaves strand out from this district, giving a close and personal feel to the business experience of white-collar suits. Housing complexes are usually owned by certain corporation, and the competition for living space is fierce between corporations. This results in corporate contracts with smaller businesses and competitive 'leisure' events, like soccer matches and whatnot. The corporate mandated fashion style is so neatly organized that you can usually figure out who's from which corporation. A good way to determine an individual resident's importance is to see their view of Victoria Harbor: the better the view is, the more status the person claims. This is also a fierce competition for the employees, getting a better residence than your colleagues. Victoria Peak The Victoria Peak rises upwards towards the mountains of the Hong Kong Island. It is best known for its luxurious estates and mansions of the famous and wealthy in Hong Kong. From the air, the colonial mansions and their cerulean swimming pools sparkle from a forested hillside embrace that only the absurdly wealthy can afford. Residents include such people as Wu Lung-Wei, the Wuxing CEO and Hong Kong action sim hero Johnny Fong. As for the views and backdrops, they far outrank the outlooks of the crowded estates in the Mid-Levels. Scenery includes the full view of the Central skyline and harbor, but not that you would ever see them. Wanchai-Causeway East of the Central district, the Wanchai-Causeway slopes down from the skyscrapers scenery to high class design franchises, mystical boutiques and teahouses. The Wanchai-Causeway is swanky, artsy, intellectual and downright expensive. High heels clatter out of a Whole New You clinics and KoGo boutiques while the setting sun is greeted with the thumping music of fancy nightclubs. Harborside museums and galleries present new exhibits every day, expressing its status and wealth for the sake of art. Toward the east end of this district, the old open-air markets and housing tenements of 'Little Shanghai' North Point have been leveled and replaced with expensive apartment towers. In the south, residing in the mountain valleys, the red-light districts of Happy Valley expand outwards. Apart from the obvious leisure options, people come here to the crowded Happy Valley Arena, the digital gambling parlors and mahjong clubs and diverse options of 'hostess clubs', catering to many needs. Category:Hong Kong Category:Districts Category:Downtown Category:Wuxing